Strokes the Artist
by dragonzap93
Summary: Strokes has wanted to be an artist since he was a colt. This is his story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character in this story except my oc's**

My name is Strokes. I am 21 years old earth pony. I have a tan coat, brown eyes, and a black mane. My cutie mark is a palet with a paint brush on it. Ever since I was a little colt, I have wanted to be a painter. My mothers name was Grisaille, while my fathers name was Baren. They were both earth ponies. They were the proud owners of one the most successful galleries in Canterlot. They sold many pieces and accumualted a very large fortune. I had a very good upbringing. My parents hired some of the best tutors that money could buy. They taught me every thing from painting to writing. They even taught me how to dance, much to my disdain. My parents always wanted the best for me. When I was a little colt, they would take me to art shows, the opera, and many social gatherings. My father wanted me to take over the family business. He would take me around the gallery and show me all of the aspects of running a business. Me and my parents were inseperable growing up. When I was 18, however, my life took a toll for the worst. That year, my mom caught a terrible disease. The name of that disease always escapes me. I thought she was going to be alright, but I ended up being wrong. That infernal disease took the life of one of the most important people in my life. She passed away peacefully in her sleep, with me and father at her bedside. Before she passed away she told me one thing. That one sentence has been my brain since the day she died. She said, ''Honey, be the best stallion you can be and make me proud''. I promised her that I would and I intend to keep that promise. Shortly after my mother died, my father sunk into a deep depression. He was never the same after she died. He lost his passion for art. Without the love of his life, he could not make art. His depression got so bad that he sold the gallery since he didn't have the strength to run it anymore. I tried to cheer him up, but only one thing could do that,alcohol. Everytime I saw him drinking alcohol, it filled my heart with sadness and shame. His drinking got so bad that he had to be admitted to a hospital. He continued to drink until he succumbed to alcohol poisoning when I was 19. I spent the last of our fortune on his funeral. It was the least I could do for the person who taught me so much growing up. After my father's death, I moved out of my childhood home since I couldn't afford to live there anymore. I moved to Manehattan to live with my godfather, Impasto. He was an old friend of my parents. He is a blue unicorn with a white mane. He has green eyes and few wrinkles on his face. He is the owner of a very successful restaurant. He is a kind man. His wife, Nerikomi, died when I was 12. She was a very nice women.

For two years I have lived with Impasto. My day usually consists of either painting or helping out at Impasto's restaurant. I want to do more with my life. I want to journey to lands outside of Equestria and see what the world has to offer. I have to do this If I want to accomplish my dream of mastering every form of art in the world. I know how to paint,write, and dance. There is so much more I can learn.

**Please tell me what you think of my new story. Is it good? bad?  
Any advice you could give me would be appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Strokes wanted to accomplish his dream of mastering every form art in the world. He would need money, supplies, and a map to even attempt such a journey. One day in Impasto's manor, Strokes said, ''Impasto, I need to get out of the house and see the world. I want to travel to lands outside of Equestria and learn new forms of art. Will you help me?'' Impasto looked at Strokes with a sad smile and said, ''Of course I will, you are like the son I never had Strokes''. Strokes returned the smile and said, ''Thank you Impasto, you are like a second father to me. I want to thank you for everything that you have done for me. You took me in when my father died. I will always be indebted to you.'' Impasto looked at Strokes with tears in his eyes and then hugged him. Strokes, who also had tears in his eyes hugged Impasto back. Releasing the hug, Impasto looked at Strokes and said, ''When will you return?'' Strokes looked at Impasto with sadness and said, ''I do not know'' Impasto looked at him with a sad smile and said, ''Well when you get back I want you tell me all about your adventures. Can you do that for this old unicorn?'' Strokes gave him a small smile and said, ''Of course I can, I will tell you everything Impasto.'' Impasto smiled and said, ''Thank you Strokes, when will you leave?'' Strokes replied, ''I shall leave tomorrow since it is too late to leave today.'' Impasto nodded and said ''Alright, if that is what you wanna do.''Feeling a yawn creep through his mouth, Strokes said, '' Impasto, I am going to turn in. I shall see you tomorrow, goodnight. '' Impasto nodded and said, ''Goodnight Strokes.'' Strokes climbed the stairs to his room and crawled into bed. He looked at a picture of him and his parents that was right beside the bed. He smiled and hoped that his parents were proud of him. ''_I miss you both a lot. I hope that you two are happy wherever you are. I will make you proud mom and dad.'' _With that last thought, Strokes closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**The next day...**

Strokes woke up to a beautiful day. He got ready and headed down the stairs to see Impasto eating breakfast. He gave Impasto a smile and said, ''Morning Impasto''. Impasto returned the smile and replied, ''Good morning Strokes. You hungry?'' Strokes shook his head rapidly and sat down for breakfast. After eating and washing his plate, he made the final preparations for his journey. Impasto was able to supply him with a map, quite a few bits, and camping gear. After making sure that everything was ready, Strokes and Impasto gave their final goodbyes. ''Strokes, I will miss you. Do me proud out there, son.'' ''I will do my best, dad'' said Strokes with tears in his eyes. Strokes then headed down the road, eager to leave Manehattan and Equestria behind, but sad to leave Impasto behind.

**A few hours later...**

While Strokes was on the road, he heard movement coming from the bushes around him. He got into a fighting stance even though he didn't know how to fight. If it was a monster, he was not going to go down without a fight. When the monster revealed itself, Strokes took a sigh of relief.

**Here is the second chapter.****  
****Hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The beast that was in the bushes was harmless. It turned out to be a little bear cub. Strokes could tell that he was a male. He had brown fur and large blue eyes. Strokes lowered his head and smiled at the little cub. ''Hey there, are you hungry little guy?'' he said with a gentle voice so he didn't scare the cub. The cub just tilted his head and looked at him with a confused face. Strokes chuckled and took an apple out of his saddlebag. He placed the apple near the cub and gestured for him to take it. The cub grabbed the apple and ran back into the bushes. Strokes chuckled and continued down the road.

**A few minutes later...**

As Strokes walked down the road, he could hear the sound of footsteps that were not his. He turned his head and saw the little bear cub following him. He approached the cub and gave him a smile. ''Hey there little guy, do you want to come with me?'' Strokes asked. The bear gave him a smile and a little growl. Strokes chuckled and said, ''Alright, I will take you with me, but you are going to need a name.'' Strokes thought for a moment and then he grinned. He had come up with the perfect name. ''I think I'll call you Gongbi. What do you think about that?'' Stroked asked. The bear cub just smiled at him. Strokes chuckled again and said, ''Go ahead and hop on my back Gongbi.'' The newly named Gongbi hopped on Stroke's back and laid down to rest. Strokes chuckled and continued to walk.

**A few hours later...**

As Princess Luna began to raise the moon, Strokes knew that he had to get some sleep. He had been walking for several hours and we was very tired. He found a clearing on the side of the road that would make a great campsite. He set his saddlebags and Gongbi on the floor so he could set up everything. After setting up everything, he climbed into his sleeping bag to get some much deserved rest. Gongbi snuggled up next to Strokes and yawned before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Strokes looked at Gongbi with a small smile. ''Goodnight Gongbi, have a good sleep little guy'' he said. Strokes closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**The next morning...**

Strokes awoke to the sound of chirping birds and other wildlife. He saw that Gongbi was asleep and he did want to wake him. He snuck out of his sleeping bag quietly and exited the tent without making a single sound. He started to make breakfast. Gongbi quickly woke up since he could smell the aroma of food. When Strokes saw Gongbi, he gave the cub a smile and said, ''Morning Gongbi, you hungry?'' Gongbi shook his head eagerly. Strokes chuckled and gave Gongbi a few apples and some water before he started to eat his own meal. After they ate, Strokes packed up all of his stuff. Gongbi hopped on his back and they continued down the road.

**Here is chapter 3****  
****Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

After walking for a few days, Strokes finally found his destination, the Equestrian border. He walked up to one of the guards. ''Excuse me, can I get through sir?'' he asked. The guard gave Strokes a blank face and said, ''Sorry sir, no one can get in or out without the proper paperwork.'' Strokes nodded and handed the guard a letter that Impasto was able to to get for him. Impasto and Stroke's parents were friends with Princess Celestia. She was saddened by their deaths. When Impasto told Princess Celestia about Stroke's dream, she thought it was a noble dream. She wrote Stroke a letter that would allow him to cross the border. The guard read the letter and nodded, ''Ok, everything seems to be in order, you may pass'' he said. The guard opened the gate and allowed Strokes and Gongbi to pass. After walking a few miles, Strokes and Gongbi stumbled upon a very lush forest. Strokes tried to find the forest on the map, but he couldn't. He looked at Gongbi, who was on his back and said, ''Gongbi, should we go in there?'' Gongbi gave him a frightened face and tried to hide in Strokes mane. Strokes sighed and said, ''Don't worry little buddy, we won't go in there if you do not want to.'' When Strokes turned to leave, he heard a whisper. It was saying ''Don't go, come in.'' Strokes shook his head and tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. The voice inside his head was too strong. He became weak and collasped on the ground. The last thing he saw was Gongbi giving him a worried face.

**A few minutes later...**

**Maki-e's Pov**

Maki-e was gathering food for her village so that they didn't starve. She is a female Zebra with teal eyes. She has jeweled bangles on each of her hooves. When she had enough food, she started to head back. She stopped when she heard the cry of an animal. ''_I better go check it out._''she thought as she headed to the source of the cry. When she got there, she discovered that the cry came from a little bear cub. She also discovered a male pony laying on the ground. When she tried to get closer, the little cub blocked her way and gave her a tiny growl. Maki-e backed up and tried to soothe the cub. ''It is alright young one, I do not mean your friend any harm. I just want to make sure that he is alright.'' she said with a gentle voice. The cub seemed to understand her since he moved so that she could get through. Maki-e checked the ponies pulse to see if he was dead. She sighed with relief when she felt his pulse. ''_I have to get him to the village. He will surely die If I just leave him here_" she thought as she hoisted the pony onto her back. She turned to the bear cub and said, ''Little one, I need you to come with me. I need to get your friend some help.'' The bear cub nodded and followed Maki-e into the forest.

**Here is the fourth chapter.  
Don't forget to review**


	5. Chapter 5

Strokes opened his eyes with a groan. He took a look around to see where he was. He appeared to be in a bungalow made of out of straw. ''_How did I get here?_'' he wondered as he crawled out of bed. He stretched and headed for the door. He opened the door and looked at his surroundings. He was in a medium sized village filled with Zebra's. There were straw bungalows everywhere with a large one in-between them. A large Zebra statue stood in the middle of the village. ''_Where is Gongbi, I hope the little guy is alright_'' Strokes wondered as he walked around the village. His question was answered when he heard a familiar growl. He turned his and saw Gongbi rushing at him with a smile on his face. Strokes returned the smile and gave the cub a big hug. ''You had me worried there little guy, are you ok?'' Strokes asked as he looked at cub. Gongbi just gave him a toothy smile. Their moment was interrupted when they heard the sound of somepony clearing their throat. Strokes turned his head and saw a female Zebra looking at them. She gave him a small smile and said, ''Good to see that you're up. I you were going to be unconscious for quite a while.''  
''Who are you and where am I?'' Strokes asked with a confused face. ''My name is Makai-e and you are in Chidongo'' she answered. Strokes gave her a small smile. ''Nice to meet you Makai-e. My name is Strokes and this little guy here is Gongbi'' he said. Makai-e smiled and said, ''Well it's nice to meet both of you. You know, I found you unconscious on the edge of the forest. Can you tell me how that happened?'' Strokes nodded and told Makai-e how he became unconscious. Makai-e thought for a moment after strokes finished his story. ''For generations, there have been many stories about this forest. Many claim that it is alive. They say that when the forest calls to an outsider, it is asking for help. Every single outsider has ignored the call. I wonder if- no it can't be.'' she wondered. Strokes looked at her and said, ''Is something wrong Makai-e?'' Makai-e just shook her head and gave him a smile, ''No everything's fine. I just have a lot on my mind.'' she said. Strokes nodded his head and left the matter alone. He thought for a moment. ''Hey Makai-e, how did you find me?'' he asked. Makai-e gave him a smile and said, ''Oh, I heard Gongbi crying so I went to go see what was wrong. I found you unconscious and I carried you to the village on the back.'' Strokes gave her a small bow and said, ''Well thank you, I owe you one Makai-e.'' Makai-e blushed and said, ''No problem Strokes.'' Strokes then turned to Gongbi ''I owe you as well Gongbi, without you, my situation would have turned out worse'' he said with a smile. Gongbi gave him a toothy smile. Strokes chuckled and then he turned to Makai-e. ''Makai-e, could you introduce me to the leader of this village?'' he asked. Makai-e nodded and said, ''Sure follow me, but stay close, some of the villagers get uneasy when they see outsiders.'' Strokes nodded and let Makai-e lead the way.

**Meanwhile...**

Deep in the forest, a shadowy figure was looking at our protagonist from a magical orb. ''So this is the so called Chosen One. He doesn't look like much, but I guess appearances can be deceiving.'' he said. He grinned evilly and gave off a creepy laugh. ''When the time comes, we shall if this pony is the Chosen One'' said the shadowy figure.

**Here is chapter 5.****  
****Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

As Strokes, Gongbi, and Makai-e headed to leaders bungalow, Makai-e tried to get to know Strokes better. ''So Strokes, do you have any hobbies or interests?'' she asked. ''Yeah I enjoy painting and writing. I also like learning about different art forms. Art has been a part of me for as long as I could remember.'' he replied. Makai-e gave him a smile and said, ''That would explain your cutie mark. So, do you have any dreams?'' Strokes looked at her with determination in his eyes. ''I do have one dream. My dream is to master every form of art in the world.'' he said. Makai-e looked at him, surprised, and said, ''Wow, that is quite the dream. I hope you accomplish that dream Strokes.'' Strokes smiled and thanked her. ''You know, many of the Zebras around the village practice different forms of art. If you ask them, they might teach you a few things'' Makai-e said, trying to be helpful. Strokes looked at her with a smile and said, ''Thanks Makai-e, I will definitely try that.'' After a few more minutes of walking, the three finally made it to the leader's bungalow. ''Wait here, I have to explain the situation to my father'' she said as she entered the bungalow. Strokes nodded and stood there, dumbstruck. ''_She's the leader's daughter, I did not see that coming'' _he thought as he waited for Makai-e. After waiting for a few minutes, Makai-e appeared and motioned for him to come in. She said that Gongbi would have to wait outside. Gongbi did not want to leave Strokes side, but a face from Strokes made him stay put. Strokes gulped nervously and entered the bungalow. When he entered the bungalow, he was amazed at what he saw. The walls were covered with tribal masks and other pieces of art. Strokes wished he could gaze at them for a little while longer, but he couldn't since he could not keep Makai-e's father waiting. They walked down the hall until they reached the throne room. They entered and Strokes was amazed once again. The throne room was just like the hallway. It was filled to the brim with art. Makai-e saw that he was distracted and bumped him in the shoulder to make him focus. He got the message and focused his attention on Makai-e's father. Makai-e's father was a large zebra. He had strong red eyes that could scare anypony. He was dressed in brown robes and had a ceremonial headdress. He looked Strokes over and said, ''So, you are the outsider that I've heard so much about.'' ''That is correct sir'' Strokes said in a quiet voice. ''I am Chief Lascaux, you are?'' the leader asked. ''My name is Strokes, sir'' he replied. Chief Lascaux nodded and said ''Well it is nice to meet you, Strokes.'' ''My daughter told me how she found you. Tell me Strokes, what happened before you came unconscious.'' Strokes thought for a moment and said, ''Well when I got near the forest, I started to hear a voice.'' Chief Lascaux's eyebrows raised for a quick moment before returning to normal. ''It sounded like the voice was saying 'Don't go, come back'. I tried to ignore it, but it was too strong.'' ''_Could my daughter be right? Is this pony the fabled Chosen One?'' _Chief Lascaux thought as he listened to Stroke's story. After Strokes finished his story, Chief Lascaux said, I see, that is most unusual. Well it is good to see that you are alright. Many individuals have perished in this forest.'' Strokes gave the Chief a smile and thanked him. The Chief smiled back and said, ''So, do you need a place to stay, Strokes? You could stay here if you want. My villagers might be uneasy near outsiders, but if show them kindness, they will return it.'' Strokes gave the Chief another smile and accepted the kind offer. Chief Lascaux chuckled and asked his daughter to set Strokes up in one of the empty bungalows. Makai-e nodded and motioned for Strokes to follow her. ''_I hope your right about this Makai-e, I truly do_'' Chief Lascaux thought as he watched them leave.

**Here is chapter 6.****  
****Don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Makai-e led Strokes and Gongbi to an empty bungalow. ''You can stay here for the time being. It's small, but it is really cozy'' Makai-e said as she led them in. Strokes loved his temporary quarters. ''_This is perfect, I will able to work on my paintings in peace_'' Strokes thought as he looked around. ''It's perfect, thank you for everything Makai-e.'' he said with a smile. Makai-e blushed and said, ''It's no problem Strokes. If you ever need anything, let me know.'' Strokes thanked her and said goodbye as he watched her leave. After Makai-e left, Strokes unpacked all of his belongings. After unpacking, he got out his supplies and began to paint. He painted for a few hours before taking a break. He turned his head and saw Gongbi sleeping at the foot of the bed. He chuckled and put away his art supplies. He looked out the window and noticed that it was getting dark. Strokes decided to go to bed. He crawled into bed and jerked around until he found a comfortable position. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**The next day...**

Strokes groaned as the sun crept through the bungalow's window. He woke up, stretched and started to make breakfast. Gongbi woke up when he smelt the sweet aroma of food. Strokes chuckled and handed Gongbi some food. Then he sat and ate his own meal. After he ate, he cleaned up his mess. After cleaning up, Strokes decided to check out the village. ''Gongbi I am going to be gone for a few hours. You be good a bear, alright?'' Strokes said as he looked at the cub. Gongbi just gave him a toothy smile. Strokes took that as a yes and exited the bungalow. He looked around the village and saw merchants selling their wares and kids playing with their friends. ''_Makai-e said that the craftsman around the village would teach me a few things if I asked them nicely_'' Strokes thought as he looked at the different stalls. Strokes was drawn to one stall in particular. This stall had a variety of items for sale. This stall sold everything from tribal masks to necklaces. Strokes looked at the items and as very impressed. ''These are marvelous, I have never seen such excellent craftsmanship'' Strokes said as he gazed at the objects. Strokes was brought out of his daze by a deep voice, ''Thank you, I always try to make quality merchandise.'' Strokes turned his head to see who said it. The owner of the voice was a large male Zebra. This Zebra had large brown eyes. He had a scar that stretched over his right eye and stopped at his nose. He had an arrowhead necklace on. He was looking at Strokes with a small grin. ''You must be that outsider I've heard so much about'' he said. Strokes nodded and said, ''I am indeed, my name is Strokes, you are?'' ''Names Sfumato, its a pleasure to meet ya Strokes'' he replied. ''So Strokes, what brings you to Chidongo?'' Sfumato asked. ''Well to tell you the truth I didn't come here willingly. I collapsed at the edge of the forest after hearing some weird voice in my head. Makai-e found me and took me to village. I woke up in one of the bungalows.'' Strokes replied. ''Hmm that is strange, I wonder if-, no can't be'' Stfumato said as he thought about Strokes story. Stfumato was pulled out of his thoughts when Strokes asked him ''Stfumato, is something wrong?'' Stfumato just shook his head and smiled. ''No, everything's fine Strokes, I'm just thinking.'' Stfumato said. Strokes could tell that Stfumato was hiding something, but he left the matter alone since it was none of his business.

**Here is chapter 7.****  
****Don't forget to review.**


	8. Chapter 8

''So Strokes, how long have you been interested in art?'' ''I've loved art since I was a colt. Every day after school, I would go to my parents gallery and stare at the paintings for hours.'' Strokes said with excitement in his voice. Stfumato couldn't help but laugh at the pony's expression. ''Are going to do the same thing when you go back home?'' he asked. Strokes lowered his head in sadness, ''I wish I could, but unfortunately, I will not be able to do that. Both of my parents are dead. Their gallery was torn down a few years ago.'' Stfumato gave Strokes a sad face, ''I'm sorry kid, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories.'' Strokes gave Stfumato a sad smile and said, ''It's all alright, you didn't know.'' Stfumato returned the smile and decided to change the subject. ''So kid, do you see anything that you like?'' Stfumato asked. Strokes nodded and pointed to a pendant. This pendant was golden with a huge emerald in it. The emerald was carved to look like a dragon. Stfumato raised one eyebrow, ''Are you sure you want that one?'' ''Yeah, the design is nice and its undamaged. It looks like a really nice piece'' Strokes said. Stfumato nodded and said, ''Alright, I don't envy you though'' Strokes gave Stfumato a confused face and said, ''What do you mean?'' Stfumato scratched his head with his hoof and said, ''Well, I think that pendant might be cursed.'' Strokes gave Stfumato a face that said 'Please explain'. Stfumato caught on and started to explain. ''I have tried to sell this pendant dozens of times. Every customer that I sold it to loved it, at first.'' ''I'm still confused Stfumato'' Strokes said. Stfumato raised one of his hoofs and said, ''You didn't let me finish. The customer would take it and then return it the next day. Every customer that I sold it to said that it messed with their heads. I tried to get rid of it, but the damn thing just kept coming back. I gave up and it's been sitting in my stall ever since.'' Strokes lifted his hoof and thought for a moment, ''_A cursed pendant that messes with your head. I've never believed in curses, but that is suspicious, hmmm_'' Strokes was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Stfumato calling his name. ''Strokes, are you sure want this pendant?'' Stfumato asked. Strokes gave him a firm nod. Stfumato sighed and said, ''Alright, I hope you know what you're getting into Strokes.'' Strokes waved him off and said, ''Don't worry Stfumato, I'll be fine.'' Stfumato nodded and left the matter alone. Strokes paid for the pendant and then tried it on. ''_It's a perfect fit. It's like it was meant for me_'' Strokes thought as he gazed at the emerald. Stfumato saw Strokes looking at the emerald and chuckled, ''Hey Strokes, you alright buddy?'' Strokes shook his head and looked at Stfumato, ''Yeah, sorry about that'' Strokes said with a sheepish smile. Stfumato laughed and said, ''Don't worry about it.'' Strokes nodded and took Stfumato's advice. ''So Strokes, is there anything else I can help you with?'' Stfumato asked with a smile. Strokes thought for a moment and remembered Makai-e's advice. ''Actually there is, do you think you could show me how to make some of this stuff Stfumato'' Strokes asked. Stfumato nodded and said, ''Sure, I can show you a few things. Meet me at my bungalow tomorrow morning.'' ''Thank you Stfumato, I really appreciate this'' Strokes said with a smile. Then he asked, ''How do I get to your bungalow?'' Stfumato gave him directions and Strokes nodded. He said goodbye to Stfumato and headed home.

**Here is chapter 8.****  
****Don't forget to review.**


End file.
